Persistent fox, hard life bunny
by mpaja
Summary: What if Nick Wilde decides to not give up and stand up for himself. And what if Judy Hopps, the eternal optimist and loses her dream. What could happen to the city, what would have happened to them? They will be able to work together, or lost in the reverse fate?
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapped bunny

Kidnapped bunny

Detective Nick Wilde patiently crouched behind a large passenger car and watched guarding the entrance to the club bear. He waited for the moment, when he finally slipped in. Throughout his life he did some crazy, but it was probably the beginning of the hot list of suicide missions. If he succeeds, it will acquire valuable evidence and a one strong opponent will be less. If not, he will host a nearby hospital for a few months. To ensure the success, has made serious preparations. He thoroughly bathed with deodorant shampoo, armed. And long, thin sand-colored jacket, gloves and a wide-brimmed hat he added. Maybe it's unusual appearance of the Sahara Square, but hides his features. His mind scolded his Buffalo boss.

Ten hours earlier.

Nick entered the usual way in the ZPD headquarter as each working day for the past five years. His paws in his pocket, lowered shoulders and a smirk. Clawhauser, full-bodied and ever kind cheetah ate a big bowl of cereal, directed the attention of the incoming colleagues. He spotted the red-and-blue shape immediately.

\- Good morning, Nick!

\- Clawhauser, buddy, what's up here?

\- Well, today it seems extremely quiet, there were no new news about Gazelle. Tell me what did you yesterday after the shift?

\- The usual, I went home and watched the TV.

\- Come Crafty, your age ought to already worthy of a vixen.

\- I'm not old. - gestured sigh - How's the old buffalo?

\- Today is gloomier than normal, so don't make he nervous.

\- Roger, Big Cat!

The fox waved, and then hurried to the briefing. Throughout his life, the aim was to prove that may be charged with a fox and can be useful for the city. So he was a police officer. In this he was satisfied, but over thirty began to feel the deficit. The deficit who to be on his side. But he never found a girl, who would have been appropriate. He dismissed the thought and his well-known loose smile, and eternal calm regard greeted his colleagues. The atmosphere, as it was always pleasant and they were talking and joking loudly. Several members waved cheerfully to the lowest officer. Nick took more years of hard work to become from a "suspicious fox " Officer Wilde and then Detective Nick. Now, they accepted him. He hurried forward his own chair and jumped on it. In five years, no one has replaced the gathering of the chair he was sitting, was still so vast that him would have fit on near to another similar mammals. A few minutes later the door opened and entered Chief Bogo. The massive mammal stepped to the podium and greeted loudly. After a tense silence immediately.

\- All right. There are a few files, beyond which'll encounter. Still not managed to catch the speeders who has been racing in the streets for nearly a year. Grizzoli, Snarlov, time will you have implemented to catch him.

The two officers bowed his head sheepishly. A year ago they tried to overcome the race car, but constantly dodged them.

\- There is a theft and minor cases, that task ...

Nick bored listening to the allocation of tasks and the way his colleagues in pairs or small groups left the room. He usually worked alone, investigating minor theft or some amateur hustling case. When no one was here merely he and the Chief, Bogo spoke to strained voice.

\- Detective Wilde, to my office.

 _\- Oookay, it will not be good._ \- He thought caustically.

In general, if the boss called him to the office, he was certain that one with joke gone too far. Police work in addition the joking was the only favorite pastime. Of course, Bogo didn't like the excessive humor, especially not with a fox. So, somewhat he dejectedly it followed the large ungulates. In the office, buffalo silent gesture, he sat in the chair and tried to disappear in it.

\- Chief, as far as the day before yesterday a small joke ...

\- Shut up Wilde, that's not it!

He reached down and pulled out a file from drawer.

\- It is important to have a job for you. And also very discreet. So to keep complete secrecy. No one but me and you will not know this. Personally just are you going to report me. I was clear detective?

\- Absolute. But why me?

The boss sighed. In these rare with him. He was not angry, just careworn.

\- That's because maybe you are the one who is not expected that he would investigate the case. You've been working hard, but you didn't get too many opportunities, because of the stereotypes. If it had not been the Bellwether case, you would be never detective.

Nick silently acknowledged. The Night Howler case was the city's biggest strike. Dawn Bellwether overthrew the previous mayor, who is caught in savage predators to keep it secret from the public. Lionhearth fall, what intentionally made the deputy mayor, laid the foundation for her position. No one knew what happens to predators, it isn't natural, only the consequences of a seemingly gentle herbivore's evil plan. Nick was no more things excess, he parking slips handed out, driving traffic. No one wanted a bigger case trust him. Nick isn't asked permission and took the his paws own thing. He took his heart the problem of predators and soon revealed the new-exmayor of intrigue. Nick results (even if it is made without a permit) has been recognized and honored, but the damage was enormous. Dozens predator were poisoned to the flowers, hundreds of citizens were injured, thousands of lives were destroyed. And dead seventeen mammal. Among them two predator because of some prey lynch atmosphere. The fox felt it didn't do everything that could have been better.

\- So now again I have to touch something dirty thing?

\- Yes. - nodded the boss – My some reliable acquaintance according, in Rainforest district, significant influence by a gang of them in the town hall. If it true, the underworld will manage the city... including the police.

\- It's that reaches theirs paw, sir?

\- It would seem so. And if I can start formal investigation into this case has, from the top would set me off. Therefore I need someone to better fit the task.

\- It's extremely flattering Chief to recognize my talents and my skills. - Nick said, his voice slightly sarcastic - This points to a fox task.

\- I deserved it. - Bogo muttered, surprised the detective - I really need you.

\- What do I need to do?

\- You need to get a document. according our information, there is a person, who is serious material collected from Curare Band. With enough evidence to give them a fatal blow. If I open a criminal investigation be initiated, it is anything else, select the task. Do not get me wrong Wilde, not because of your abilities. It's because terribly dangerous for you. Here, the case file.

Nick took the file and opened it. He just ran through his eyes the first page and understand everything. It's really dangerous job... for him.

\- If you don't want to take, I understand. But unfortunately…

\- I'll take sir. I'll get the evidence.

Present

There he's now here. The Purple Violet Club main entrance and looking forward to the first phase of planning will start. According to his calculations the other side of the building a strong clicking noise is made. A tiny device which gives off an unbearable voice for many mammals, with a small timer. Nick placed behind a dumpster. The bear couldn't take long for the ruckus and went to look. The fox no longer need, quickly ran to the door and slipped in. Quietly crept down the wide corridor, where there was a reception desk, behind reading a wild cat the newspaper. Next to a value storage cabinets, hangers. Nick sheet creep past the counter and opened the door into the hall. The whole room walls, pleasant shaded purple gleaming, beautiful plant pattern painted on a large part of the room, contemporary metal tables and chairs occupied, with off-white tablecloths. In addition, there was a bar and a large stage. On stage, a cougar lady sang, all the attention directed toward the soft song. Nick chose an empty table and sat close to the emergency exit, carefully hid his face under the hat. From there it became overwhelming awaiting this thing. You should discuss an appropriate time and place of the target person, get her to hand over the documents or peek the office where and forth to invade. While waiting for a cheetah waiter came up to beside him.

\- Can I give you something?

\- A lemonade with soda. - he said without looking up.

She wrote down the order and left. Nick breathed in relief. The song slowly came to an end and intense applause thanked the singer action. The cougar had gone, and soon came forward with a big black jaguar. Nick watched the purple tux good standing, one eye scarred figure.

\- And now, Ladies and gentlemammals I present our host, Mis Hopps!

While another round of applause came from the audience, the waiter brought Nick's drink. Fox waited until she puts the glass on the table and he slipped a ten-dollar bill. This amounted to the waiter not to be curious. On the stage appeared from behind the curtains a little gray bunny, sky-blue evening dress, left shoulder huge violet flowers. Directly behind her, stepped out of a white tiger and an elephant.

 _\- Damn._ \- Nick thought, nervously. He calculated bodyguards, but not an elephant. Not afraid of the strength, but also from trunk. The olfactory system is not only good for gripping, but in accordance with its intended perceive everything in the air.

\- Good evening everyone! - cheerfully greeted the crowd the bunny - I am glad that so many have come here today in the Purple Violet. Today a lot comedian, blues singer and who loves spinning, a rock and roll band also honor us with their presence.

Nick sat stiffly in his chair and watched. Not to what said the bunny, but also the environment. Soon, he had noticed a small, barely perceptible air movement behind him.

 _\- Hidden ventilators? This is not good, not very good!_

Why was worried about Nick Wilde? Because this club sides no trespassing canine. That's because the club owner condemns this group of mammals. With specific regard to the foxes! The ventilators takes the smell until the elephants. With the sly trick to filter, whether there is an unauthorized intruder. Despite all the shampoo fragrance molecules can't hide. Nick couldn't wait any longer, totally failed. He jumped from his chair and slowly headed for the emergency exit. The proboscidean's face twitched. He leaned over the Jaguars.

\- Run dumb fox, run!

The jaguar's eyes harden. Our researchers watched the auditorium. Nick cringed, trying to disappear among the large bodies. The jaguar leaned over the bunny and whispered long ears. The reaction is immediate.

\- I'm sorry that I now need to leave so early, but it seems urgent office work waiting for me. - she said, her voice harder now.

The fox didn't care, he was just a few steps in the escape door. But the joy was premature because a bison blocked his way.

\- Somewhere in hurry, sir?

\- Oh uh ... I'm looking the bathroom could you tell me where is it? - he said kindly.

\- I'm sorry, but started in the wrong direction. Can you take the hat. In this place to wear indecency.

Nick knew he wasn't the decency rules are concerned. The bison reached out and grabbed his shoulders, fox pulled the shocker from his pocket and pressed the bison arm. The ungulates moaned the sudden blow and collapsed. Nick walked over and grabbed the door handle, he heard a noise and looked over the side for a moment. Something he saw a gray stain, then darkness.

When slowly returned the consciousness, he was very uncomfortable. His head was ached and probably loose one molar. He felt that sitting on something, but the arms are bent backwards uncomfortable. And these can't stand to move. Slowly he opened his eyes, preparing for the worst. He was sitting a small room, which was nice beige color. The furniture was a little, just a table and a chair on which just he was sitting. His jacket, hat and gloves taken off, freed him from the toolbar. These are all lined up there on the table. The whole room beyond, the black jaguar and a gnu stood.

\- Looks like he woke up, tell her. - the jaguar said nonchalantly.

The gnu left the room and more minutes of awkward silence between them. Nick waited for the inevitable. But at least he can talk to the target person. When the door opened again the ungulates besides enters Judith Hopps. They looked at each other. The bunny is already not been wearing the evening gown, instead of a thin cotton sweater and gray pants she was wearing. Right ear wore a carrot-shaped silver earrings glinting, amethyst eyes of contempt. Nick wore a long-sleeved shirt apple green, black tie and beige linen pants.

\- Each pocket we go through, we couldn't find his ID card, just those.

She looked up stuff on the table. In addition to the clothes lay in a pink shocker, a tranq gun, a pawcuffs, a key set, a half-unzipped and chewing-gum. The bunny is raised the shocker.

\- Fox Away product, at a fox. I don't see this every day.

\- Once it work well, why would I not have one too. - said the fox calm tone.

\- Shut up, you can just speak when there is questions. I know where came from this fox.

The jaguar and gnu looked at each other and then at her expectantly, she grumbled and reluctantly continued.

\- Not in the city is a mammal, who hasn't seen the muzzle. It is our police's pet.

\- Nick Wilde! - exclaimed the jaguar - Hell of, a cop!

\- And you are Manchas, judging by from the scars. You departed from Mr. Big?

\- I said worm, shut up! - shouted Hopps.

\- What do we do with him? He's still a cop, if anything happens, we're pushed off into behind bars.

\- This fox will not bring us to the ZPD. It didn't have badges, never ID. It came alone and don't support that.

\- Is this for sure?

\- Yes, that is. - Nick confirmed the bunny looked furious - He asked, just answer. Hopps was correct conclusion, I think that there is sufficient knowledge of the police system. Anyone who wanted to become a police officer as a child, learned a lot about the profession.

\- Just don't mention my past fox. What to look for in your kind?

\- According to the information you have something that may help an investigation.

\- Why don't you come with injunction, why should send a flea nest in disguise?

Nick felt for to his wrists tied to his chair backrest with quick ties. Eyes stung her tone and wording. "It's fox," "worms," "flea nest". She doesn't treat him as a mammal. He swallowed the insults and answered.

\- I can't talk about this, dear lady. But I have to warn you that great danger. Some people d'n't want to have those documents exist.

\- I'm not afraid of them, I feel completely safe.

\- I understand that you trust your reflective crew, but even so helpless and weak.

The gesture surprised him. The little bunny's hard fist slammed into his face, molar wobbled even more. But there was also energy to rummaging in his sleeve.

\- I'm not weak Remember this, fox.

\- I have experienced this firstpaw certainty. - he grinned lazily - But that doesn't mean that you aren't vulnerable. If you help me, we can help you.

\- How do you want to help? Protective custody, the witness protection program? No, you really don't officially investigate here, it can be only one reason. Someone with access the ZPD offer and top control.

He have to admit, the bunny is is very smart. A few sentences from concluding the obvious. But he also wasn't unprepared, small knife hidden up his sleeves and with this started working on quick ties.

\- Look, I promise that I'll protect you. We all protect you.

Bitter laughter erupted from the bunny.

\- You think you trust a flea nest? I stand up for myself, as I always did well.

\- You do that and you will not be more than a dumb bunny. A dead dumb bunny.

\- If you think it scares me or angry, then you are wrong, fox. Much more must be better than to bring out some the my temper.

Nick smiled smugly, keeping a loose, his eyes half-lidded. But despite appearances, very concentrated.

\- Oh, don't need too much, to bring your forbearance - he cooed to her - for who would take seriously such a soft **cute** bunny.

As he had expected, the Hopps's fist swung back toward him. But now for his paw was free, and quickly grabbed hers. A quick tug, a rotation, and the rabbit was sitting on his lap, he hugging tightly, a small blade on her neck. The jaguar and gnu rustled, but Nick warned.

\- Ah ah, I don't recommend.

\- What are you waiting for, Get me out of him!

\- Well, look at this, now you consider to be I'm a mammal? - he chuckled smugly - Now that we have a level playing field, besides sitting here. We chat about it more seriously.

\- Don't even think about it!

\- Hopps, we can't help, he's got a knife and press your neck.

\- I know that, but anyway dare. It's bluffing.

\- Are you sure? - Nick said no little sarcasm in his voice – Don't forget that, my fur is about.

\- If you kill me, you will never achieves the document, and my fellow shatter you.

\- But if I let you go, then the end result will be the same. With the small difference that while you rest here near me, I will not be harmed, and you hear me out.

\- Why should I trust you, why not lie, why are you better than any other foxes?

\- Smart questions. - loosened his voice - If I told the truth so far, I really bluffing. However, it turns out that I'm just a well-meaning police officer, who wants some criminals were sent behind bars and save lives. But if I am no better than any other foxes, I'll kill you without any worries. Ultimately, for us foxes all bunny same.

He felt the gray body trembles and her ears fall for his face. The bunny feared. Nick reluctance applied this sneaky trick, but he had to discourage her and thereby convince.

\- Judyth Hopps, - he continued - believe me, I want to help. Of course, not because I like you, the feeling of almost mutural. But I'm a cop. A police officer job to protect of innocents and enforce the law. I know a huge ask, but I have to trust me.

\- You lie. - he heard a voice barely audible.

\- Really, you till the end...

He couldn't finish the sentence, huge cacophony heard from under him. Now he knows that staying on the first floor. A moment later, the door burst open and the elephant entered.

\- Shots fired in the hall! Everywhere they are coming! - he cried, and then looked at the pair of bunny-fox.

\- Don't stare, help the others I muscle to handle a fox. - said Hopps - Manchas, Johny haste ye down. Unload the gun cabinet.

Reluctantly, but they obey the command. The jaguar looked back a worried look. Nick stood up from the chair, but still held her between his paws.

\- I don't like it when I'm right, but you can see, not just me looking for you.

\- It doesn't matter, my employees trained guards.

\- I heard about it. Officially personal protection deal with anybody contacting you for protection. Legitimate business and beneficence. The other paw, that in reality these knights, punish of innocents enemies. Whether it's a wife beater husband, bandit or a cheap usurer. Their self-righteousness and revenge.

\- I have no idea what you're talking about.

\- Of course not. Like you wouldn't say in front of police officer.

He caught her and swung away, taking care to to her feet from falling across the room. A quick flick, he picked up the tranq Gun and pointed it at her.

-Believe me, no patience to play on. Tell me where is the document and there you go wherever you want. You stay here and fight, or requiring police assistance. For me perfectly suited to both solutions. So, where is it?

\- Not here. Not in this building. Now I go down and help my friends, then I'll tell you where is the damn diary.

Fox shook his head. Life is never easy, always comes with some complications. Hopps headed for the door, but she never reached its own feet. She stunned a few seconds because of the dart projectile. The cop dressed quickly, put his belongings and took her up on his shoulders. Before started this crazy mission he thoroughly reviewed the plan of the building. All possible entrance and exit viewed. He ran without bothering about the below battle noise, until he came to a ventilation duct. The small tool on the subkey cleared the screws and he walked on all fours, is still carrying the rabbit. He knew exactly which way to turn, which passes the tube that takes flight down and the outside world. Soon he felt the cool night air. As far as he could, he kicked the ventilation grilles and then jumped. They weren't too high, but it began to ache his feet. Luckily he landed a small alley. Police siren was just no sign, which is unusual, because at least half an hour gone in the skirmish. He looked out and saw two stuffed underarm mammal walks, almost aimlessly in front of the club entrance. When they didn't pay attention for a moment, he slipped one parked car and then from thence, until he reached the battered old car, a Wolfvagen Beetle. Put his sleeping luggage in the passenger seat, then he got behind the wheel. The glove compartment, took out his badge and ID card, pocket put them, however the phone, he searched for a name.

Some ring and a deep voice spoke into it.

\- Hello?

\- It's me. The package isn't available, but here is the cotton. Should I go on with it?

A few seconds of silence, filled with misgivings him.

\- No. While you were away, things have changed. You aren't safe here. They removed control from my hoof. I'm afraid you left alone, I'm sorry.

Nick sighed, everything went wrong. Started then went to the place where he feel safe.

6


	2. Chapter 2 Fox verus bunny

Fox verus bunny

Judy woke up with a dry mouth. Her nose filled with a musty odor. When she opened her eyes, saw a gray wall. Gently scrambled to her feet, her head still felt dull. Quickly assessed the environment. Some sort of warehouse room was, maybe it was office before. The beams were covered in spider web, fat spiders were on these. The bunny lay a worn mattress, which made the musty odor. In addition, something old handmade blanket covered her, but it was twice as big than it could have used her blanket. The room was a small table with a glass and a jug, a small TV stand, wearing a prehistoric television, a mini-fridge and an rusting electric stove. There were no windows, only a single electric bulb hung from the ceiling. The air and the blanket was a strange smell. Alarm, somewhat spicy. A mammal, but she couldn't tell what species. She sat up then got off the mattress and went to the table. The glass and glass jar has not been nearly as transparent, small scratches over the years took their beauty, but were still clean. She sniffed the jar, she felt fresh water. poured into the glass and drank greedily. She felt the cool liquid becomes blood in it. She was just wondering how got here, when the door opened.

The figure was twice as big as she is, cheesy frond pattern shirt, purple tie and beige trousers. The fur was orange and cream-colored, emerald green eyes hidden mysterious personality, his smile nonchalant. That was it. The fox. The cop had kidnapped her.

\- Where am I?

\- Good morning! - he told her calm tone - Let's just say, in the secret little fox den.

\- What am I doing here, what happened to the others, what is this all about?

\- Well, I brought you in here, before did you take committing suicide action.

Now she realized, the sting, the sudden sleepiness!

\- Damn flea nest, arbitrary freak!

\- The second answer to the question, - said ignoring the oath - they're probably dead.

\- What?! - she stammered in shock.

\- Well I don't know for sure, but the morning news, according to the club burned down. Dozens of bodies were found. It appears whoever broke into, they was carried out a big massacre. By answered the third question, we're in trouble.

Judy stared at the fox. She searched for signs of anything lying, but the only change she had seen that opposing, he no longer smiling. She walked towards the door immediately.

\- I have to go back, I need to find out what happened.

Nick blocked her path, wouldn't let near the door.

\- Unfortunately, you don't have smart idea Carrots.

\- What do you called me?

\- You like it? You know, now that I have received so many beautiful nickname, flea nest, worm, freak, I thought you must be one.

\- Shut up! Let me out!

\- Like I said not a good idea.

\- You just don't tell me what to do or what not.

\- All right, one thing straight. – he grunted slightly irritated, his gaze was sharp incisors - If you go back, you're dead. Cooled and profoundly dead. The whole action was due solely because of you and the log.

\- I don't care, I need to find my comrades and friends.

She tried to get out of the fox, but he still can't let her near the door.

\- Don't test my patience, worm.

\- I getting a little bored this insulting. - he replied angrily.

\- If you don't let me out, I'll go through you.

\- I don't think to succeed.

\- I'll try.

Quickly leaping sideways, jumping up then kicked Nick's head height. The fox raised his arm and blocked the attack, but apparently felt the kick. As soon she landed, made a series of shocks to the fox's stomach. Nick also defended it, though not the corridors depended on success. With an appreciation of each other's capabilities. Judy herself admitted that her opponent shows up the police training. Probably due to the small size of the body had to train hard to withstand even the larger mammals and he probably also did some martial art. The slim body shape belied itself was relatively quick, strong and highly resistant. But she knew how to deal with him. She had fight a dozen time with foxes, she knew the weaknesses. Moving back and forth, trying to distract him, then attacked again. From the side, she kicked neck height. The fox jumped aside, then he stepped forward again. She dodged again, and attacked again. She tried to hit the kidney. This time a big fluffy tail confused by her. So it went between them. The bunny's goal was to get out, the fox to prevent this. Judy has benefited from free to move around, while Nick couldn't depart out better, don't leave the door. Not attacked, not struck, just he defensively. The bunny is considered her victory.

Nick began to feel pain in his arms. A hell of kicks, and surprise punches debited him. He didn't want to hit, he didn't want to hurt her. But he didn't even afford to escape. Both of them now lives depended upon this battle. That was that gruel for him. That she finally gives up. And although he saw signs of fatigue, she didn't stop. Nick knew that if it continues, he gets a fatal blow, or the girl herself overload, which can be fatal than a bunny. He was forced to change tactics. The fox still waiting for the kick, which came up every time a hammer blow, but not thought to block. When did come the bunny feet, he grabbed it and spinned her. Grabbed her arms and pushed to the ground. He felt on his knee a terrible power blow, so once again have to apply nasty tool. To avoid her back legs, put his own into his crucified among it and complete weight of the arms heavily on. It was quite an ambiguous situation, but to a girl was no longer able to kick again.

\- Let me go! - hissed angrily.

\- Only if you chill.

Although Hopps was a bunny, half body size, a power dwelt in her after several minutes the fighting that the fox was surprised. He needed all his strength to hold on the floor. The rabbit legs furiously kicked into the air, there was no goal.

\- Let me go! - she cried desperately.

\- Only if you hear me out.

The kicks continued, her whole body struggled, want to get rid of.

\- Filthy pervert! Leave me alone!

\- Please, calm down Hopps.

He saw her eyes the despair, dread and helplessness. The fire, as she fought all her strength into it added. The amethyst gaze was like a stormy ocean.

\- Sick animal! Help!

\- Calm down and listen to me I don't want anything else.

The kicking was getting weaker, Judy was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. When it wasn't at all fought, the fox finally released and moved away from her. He leaned against the table, heard the cry bunny, but didn't go to her. Mulling over his own thoughts, and spoke to her sad voice.

\- I didn't want that to happen. I know you don't believe it, but it's true. If you want to go, here the door is open.

He gestured toward the door. She could leave at any time, he wouldn't stop. She slowly sat up and looked at him with tears in her face. Nick shivered, he saw disgust in her eyes, but she didn't stood up.

\- You need a clear head, so please pay attention and listen to me.

\- Said fox, I listening. – she sniffled.

\- It's not safe for us to go out, not now. Your club was destroyed and who knows, that still remained friends. The worst that we have been left alone.

\- What about your cop colleagues?

\- They can't help. Before we came here, I called Bogo, my boss. He tried to keep it all secret. As you guessed, it was torn from top to all of us. Curare band gained a fair chance to influence at City Hall.

\- And so everything else, including the police too.

\- Exactly. The old buffalo however, isn't willing to cooperate with ties gangster, so that sent me. Now it seems he's caught. The only thing he can do, is keep his mouth shut and not about me.

\- It's just that the problem is, that it seems you went after your own nose without permission. You are a wanted mammal.

Nick nodded. His badge, the many years of hard work gone in a day. But even regain his honor, he can help the city.

\- The only thing, that can extrude us out of this trap, if we search the log. I hope there's enough information that can be used as evidence against them.

\- Believe me fox, that's all there that could ruin them. Names, planned actions, warehouses and factories sites. The question is whether they can't find us. I mean, know this place of your colleagues?

\- No, it was my flat before the police career. No one told you about it, it's your own little secret hideout. We will stay as long as necessary. I shopped way here, we have food, clothing and body wash.

\- Towels?

The fox paws covered his face and groaned.

\- I knew, that I missed something.

The bunny shook her head wearily and fumbled in his pocket.

\- Where's my phone?

\- I threw away.

\- What?

\- Just like mine. I bought barely a month ago. - he chuckled - but the phones are traceable, so I threw it away them go. I took the phone cards, but that was left.

He pushed himself away from the table and went to the door.

\- If you want to go, any time you can do, but honestly there are three possibilities.

\- Well, surprise me fox.

\- Good. First: We separate and try to prosper, with an outcome that is likely to die. Two: We stick together and resolve this case.

\- And ... what's the third?

\- We stick together and become a common grave.

\- It's that love of gallows humor?

\- I like all humor, but at the moment it suits me the best. I'm going I'll bring the stuff out of the car.

Judy left alone. The fox, who had been humiliatingly defeated her and sarcastically told their optionsthen disappeared. The door was left half open to indicate that really can go where she wants.

If she wants. But even this is an outcast cop fox is better off, than if you try to fight alone against a whole gang. Several weeks ago, when the connections used against them and got the information she felt now was really great things. She naively thought that cornered them, at the right time can strike them. She doesn't think that the police give the diary. He wanted to beat them under its own power. As all the obstacles in her life so far. Own strength, stubbornly, resolutely. Now she realized how defenseless. The club, which was a refuge for her and also for those who need some help, in ruins. Allies, those close to her have disappeared, many of them have died.

\- I'm arrogant. I thought, I'm able to accomplish alone. Again, I'm not more than a poor, helpless dumb bunny. - she muttered.

Quietly sitting on the mattress and deep in her thought. The door opened and entered the fox. Both paw full of great shopping bags, under his arm in a folder.

\- Carrots, are you hungry?

\- Now that you mention it, I could eat. - discovered looked up, to for a while growling stomach.

\- Okay, here's frozen carrots, canned food, pickles, some hay, raw vegetables and fruit. Here is to body wash and dress well. Don't wait for miracles, I really didn't have time to see what your size.

He stumbling reached the table and busy handling. The folder casually dropped it next to the pile. Judy was unable to curiosity and opened it. On the first page there was a name, a photo and all data which defines a mammal. Type, species, year of birth, height, estimated weight. She wasn't interested in the data, she knew. The file about her. On the second page she reads, curiously, wondering what the police know about her. After the first sentences came out of memories.

Years ago, after the festival confrontation seemed, is over. But unfortunately it didn't happen. Gideon Grey continued to a bully child, he felt his prime can do anything. Soon, he took away the other children's pocket money, toys, smaller values. Those who don't obey, is met his rage. But as his confidence increased, as grew a little bunny courage as well. Judy Hopps proudly wore the scar and decided that a duty to protect children companions from the fox. Where Gideon struck, Judy is released. And when the two met there was a fight. Tryant counter police heart, violence against the defender, fox versus bunny. Judy suffered many injuries, but didn't back down. She recovered the stolen values, defended his own body for the little ones, and even struck back. The parents were concerned about the possible outcome, so they called police. Unfortunately, the fear in the heart, that has silenced children, evidence hasn't been found.

\- They're just kids, then outgrow. - they said.

But this was no child mischief. The ancient conflict intensified, turning serious. One day, Judy prevented, the fox take away her classmate lunch money. It was a memorable done, Gideon's teeth mind. But he didn't surrender. He didn't want to grovel in front of a little bunny. Gideon swore revenge. And a fatal twilight when he completed his plan. A thick stick in his paw, he hid behind a tree and waited. The thrill of hunting through his body, and fueled the anger his blood.

It was no longer a petty tyrant, not a mischievous kid. He was a predator. And soon he saw her. Peaceful strides and didn't even notice. The sensitive bunny ears weren't warned him. Gideon swooped. He expected that there will be resistance, but it didn't happen. Due to the outbreak of his teeth, he felt should be given back the loan, have to show her not stronger than he. He repeatedly struck. Then he laughed triumphantly.

\- What is it, the carrot farmer, you really thought you're a cop? Now look at me!

He turned the prone figure, then shocked. Not Judy, but her kit sister, Jane.

Jane broke several ribs, cracked pelvis and broken her arm in three places. She received a severe concussion. She was in a coma for three weeks and then months rehabilitation. Her body was recovered around, but she never go out alone in the street and had nightmares for years.

The police (eventually) was arrested Gideon. Five years' imprisonment in the juvenile detention and regular psychiatric treatment must he participate. Judy was so traumatized by her sister injuries, that run away and the next time they saw her in Zootopia City. A few years later, she opened a small club the Purple Violet. She founded the Violet Security Guard Service and worked hard.

\- Because of me was Jane crippled. She still regrets the pelvis - she muttered to herself - because I was is not willing to to let a tyrant's reign. He intended the beat me. But it wasn't me. Ultimately, for us foxes all bunny same.

Nick stared at the floor. He understood the hint. He had to use this trick that falling out the stalemate situation, but it was sneaky ruse. Yet when he looked up again, his gaze was hard.

\- The story doesn't end here, is not it? Gideon downloaded the prison, but not for long enjoyed the freedom. A few hours later they found him in an alley on all four legs broken. The police have not found the culprit, but I think it was you.

\- Many were angry for fox, hundreds of bunny and many other prey. I wasn't be, I must have been there, several mammal testified this.

\- Good friends easily provide an alibi. But what didn't think the police, that few prey, and even fewer would be rabbit had the courage to challenge and beat alone a fox. An ex-convict, hardened fox. Considering the strength of your kick, you can do it.

\- Oh, now the big cop arrest me a case where I have been resolved.

\- Not my goal. But the revenge never a solution. Look at Gideon, look at Bellwether. You art fallen into the same error as Grey.

\- Still talking about fox ?! – she furious.

\- The fact that you fall into the stereotypes, Carrots. Maybe that's your opinion, foxes eyes every bunny is the same. But your eyes every fox is Gideon Grey.

Carelessly pocketed his paws and went out the door.

5


	3. Chapter 3 A couple of steps

A couple of steps

Nick felt needs some fresh air. He sincerely pity on the bunny, but also angry at her. Hopps didn't known, but past them isn't so much different. Only when came to a crossroads, they moved on in different directions. For now, he was enough of an uncomfortable situation. Quickly he jogged down a worn metal stairs that led up to the small office space. The warehouse, which once was hiding airship company, who manufactured parts for the Rainforest cargos. It used to be stored in the finished product, but the company has grown and moved to a new location. The hall was half a hectare, and even now many things have survived. Since Nick's childhood love coming here, ideal for a small puppy, especially for a fox. Mysterious, hidden, safe and adventurous. Now, as an adult he continue to love this place, but shared with others. Many homeless, he helped out. A few simple rules and they gratefully settled here. Now is down from the wreckage, he saw cardboard boxes are laid out in the current "inhabitants" bed. His car is stored in the warehouse, it didn't mind. If in the surroundings was something he really loved, it was out of stock. Gently pulled the massive door, just to be omitted and he went to the bridge. The bridge wasn't great, just covered through an old drainage ditch, which already was dry for decades. However, in the impact of climate wall it wasn't as strong as elsewhere, and industrial zones in this area, they didn't spread sand. The wild nature, of his own volition lived and grew. Old willows cast a shadow, between the bridge worn stones of weeds and wildflowers grow out of. Standing on the bridge he enjoying the gentle breeze. His brain is resting now. Could a soft bed at home, the police office, on the street, anywhere, Nick Wilde's mind is always working. Plans, ideas, or just plain jokes. No languid to his attention. But here on the bridge he can relax. How long standing and leaning against the cool stones of the bridge, he didn't know, but soon heard footsteps. Automatically took his paw of the belt, where the trunq gun was hidden. The fight with the bunny, he could have used it, or a shocker, but he hoped that it can be solved diplomatically.

\- Fox? - Heard a soft voice.

\- I've my name, rabbit. - he muttered irritably - What do you want?

\- Do you really think that I would be sitting alone in a musty office, for hours on end?

\- Oh, I forgot how much you enjoy the company of a fox, Carrots.

His voice was full of sarcasm. When turned around he saw that Judy had changed clothes. Black blouse and blue jeans. He looked into her eyes to see her emotions, or thoughts. Meanwhile, consciously he donned the smug grin that would have contacts over the years.

\- There's worse than a company for a fox. Anyway, I wanted to say that I watched on TV the noon news.

Nick glanced down at his watch, surprised to see that actually already past noon.

\- I should see. I see that you say is true. Everything I built up was gone. Those bastards took away from me!

\- Anyone who grasps much, who hold few. Old fox saying.

\- Now you teach me?

\- I don't intend. I think stomped meet you. - he muttered.

\- So you Officer, what are your plans?

In fact, I'm detective, that was Detective -. - rolled his eyes - and my plan for today is quite simple. We wait. The news might drop some information and allow it to unfold the events. Tomorrow maybe we can move around and so you can reach out to the diary.

\- This place belongs to you? - showed the bunny around her.

\- Pffff not at all. A company's. Only the vice president's son still in school, I could be a little buddies about. He is the black sheep of the family and the school. Literally. I don't mind, so we played together. In gratitude he didn't to sell this place, it will keep me.

\- And you are to others. A lot of mammal sleep here.

\- Mammals who are happy with a roof over their heads. Sometimes a little kindness mean a lot, and I kind of good cop is a buckshee infos.

\- Tell me why you are a cop?

\- Why do you care?

\- On one paw the passage of time, on the other paw, at least I know you. Maybe I will no longer see you Gideon Grey.

Nick researched the bunny facial lineaments. Indeed interested seen. Her ears stood up stiffly and eyes were calm, although there was also a contemptuous glare.

\- No reason. The only profession where the least amount expect where working a fox. Poor pay, hard work, stress, strict boss and demands respect for the law. A fox, at best who is head could be something dubious of the company, but at least one small-time hustler, who never get there. That is why I undertook. I completed the academy as first class to prove it, it could be me policemammal. Lionhearth's program certainly helped a lot, which is why I'm sorry that he's in prison.

\- So you have completed the academy and you can haunt a sin. - grinning the bunny.

Nick realized what this great curiosity. Judy had wanted to be a cop since childhood. And had it not been the path of a fox, maybe she could have been.

\- What would be the cover story. - he thought out loud.

\- What are you talking about?

\- Just imagining how would have reacted to the media, if you would be a cop. The first bunny cop! - He ran a paw high in the air as if trying framed text - Would have been a big shot!

\- Oh, the first fox cop was a big shot. I remember the newspaper. You are gained an advantage at large.

\- Not really. - he shrugged - Cop or not, I can't deny it of my species. No one can trust a fox, so I chased the sin with parking tickets.

\- You received the Night Howler case and everything changed.

\- I haven't received any case. - he laughed - It wasn't the case. After an investigation was missing mammals, which all of my colleagues worked hard while I was an ugly vest and sitting a three-wheeled joke car. Then worse. Bellwether unveiled the mayor, who was trying to prevent chaos. The sheep quite a stir in the city. Many officers got office job, because they were predator, one of them worked in the basement, though he was and now also is the best receptionist. They hidden me somewhere, but then the Buffalo Butts would be gladly fired me, if I did something wrong. The patient predators was a medical case. The ZPD sole job was to capture them and ensure the site.

\- Then came the curfew. - Judy remembered.

\- Yes. The tension was too great and I could see that many predator suffer. In the back - he pointed to the back of his head - worked something in my head. A hunch, something which didn't rested me. So I started to look without permission. Medical records, patient background and relationship with each other. Most of it was completely random. What is not typical of an infection as a means of rabies or anthrax. But there was a pattern, a faint trace.

\- What?

\- Some mammals in connection with each other. An otter, a polar bear, a jaguar, and a weasel.

\- The jaguar was Manchas.

\- Yes. About whom you know, to whom worked before. The same was the case of the polar bear as well. The otter was a flower shop owner, apparently nothing to do with the underworld. But Mr. Big always liked to buy his flowers and really liked the otter family.

\- And the weasel?

\- Duke Weaselton. He is a thief and a film pirate. But back to the first polar bear. He visited Manchas, as Mr. Big worried. The jaguar can already gone savage and Theodore's wolves dragged away. But it's unusual sight of a Polar Bear in Rainforest District. So I followed back to the Jaguar, who was scratched by Mr. Otterton. Duke twice plundered Otterton's shop. Once, when the otter was still healthy and a few days later, the closed shop. Then to Otterton family has been feared. The little thief habits have laid wait in the flower shops around.

\- However, Duke didn't take any money, but flower bulbs, I guess?

\- Bullseye, Carrots! But the bulbs are worthless, that I thought. After much questioning, finally I found out the secret lab, where Bellweather minions worked. But I knew if I busted them, the bosses get away and start over somewhere. I have to wait a month, before myself can get is enough evidence against the new mayor. The rest of the newspapers wrote.

\- I managed to save the city without help? - she asked suspiciously.

\- Sometimes I found necessary assistance, buckshee a little money or little help another pred. Both paid off.

\- No wonder that you are a detective. You worked hard for it.

\- But is it hard enough? - snapped his fingers - Seventeen mammals died. The last three weeks of eleven. If I have worked a little harder, things have been different.

\- This has been no way of knowing. But perhaps more of a fox went to the police, than they would have received if replace a bunny.

Nick thoughtfully turned toward the bridge. Now he felt something in the back of his brain. He felt it was a bad deal for the city, that were didn't bunny cop. He didn't know why, but it seemed to him, and now he knew that such a hunch didn't deceive him.

Again, in the office, Nick has prepared the food. The fox really wanted a fried crickets or a some fish, but the presence of the bunny, he didn't want to consume protein. Instead, he made a simple salad, roasted carrots and apple compote. They sat down and ate. They were halfway through the meal, when he noticed that the bunny watching him.

 _\- Maybe to flash my teeth._ \- he thought irritably.

He tried to hide it even better, barely opened his mouth and chewed carefully. Judy giggled.

\- Come on fox, calmly you can show the fangs. Those don't scare me.

\- Excuse me?

\- Oh Slick, I worked with dozens of different predators, some of them openly ate fried chicken in front of me! - she grinning while munching a thread hay.

\- Slick?

\- Well, I guess the flea nest isn't a good name, but if you don't like ...

\- Conforms me, I feel at least somebody close to you. - he leaned back, his face smug grin.

\- As long as we work together, we must give a chance to endure each other a little better. You has been have done a couple of steps, I gave it few of now. Ergo you only eat naturally.

\- So, my teeth didn't scare you?

\- I have seen bigger ones.

\- Maybe, but my ancestors bitten the rabbits throat.– his jaws snapped together playfully.

\- You're at best only a cooked apples could bitten.

\- Touche!

\- So, where is it?

\- What?

\- The meat or bugs?

\- No, I didn't buy.

\- The usual predator etiquette? In front of prey, don't eat meat?

\- Hey, not everyone can easily tolerate my eating habits like you.

\- Next time buy meat.

\- Well this isn't done in a while. I stayed a total of eleven dollars.

\- What about the your others money?

\- Bank account. And since probably arrest warrant for me, observing it as well.

\- Or they closed.

\- Not as stupid as police officers, as they tell us on the jokes. It deliberately left open. So when I take my money, or I buy with cards, already traced where I am. So long as it doesn't run the flood, until we have about eleven dollars. Fortunately, the store is in the paint. Not too long ago I thought this office coloring. The project didn't do it, but at least remained the car.

\- Repainted the car, so it will not be as prominent.

\- I hope at least. The license plate has been difficult. If I take off, they stop at us, once the site of an immediate of being caught.

\- You need only to paint the car, I'll take the plates.

The fox shrugged and ate more. Then, looking to the paint buckets. The bunny removed the plates, and grabbed white and black paint. Nick sighed in pain while standing next to the car. Not just bought the car, because it was running at a good price, but he liked the color. It was red. Now it must be hidden. He opened the bucket and dipped the brush. Working quickly, making sure that he has enough paint on all car. When finished, the sun was down and in front of him in a dark-blue Beetle parked.

\- Carrots, where is the plates?

\- I'll get has been.

When Nick saw the plates, felt his heart is breaking. The embossing completely disappeared, has been completely flattened, the original numbers and letters have been replaced by new ones painted. Only what was left untouched, the Zootopia logo.

\- What do you think?

\- Say, you're before of counterfeiting plates did you do? – he rolling the finished discs.

\- Nope, but you understand, that all samples in the club for I have to paint. After a while, tmy paw was as precise as a surgeon.

\- Let's hope it will not be too obvious that it isn't convex figures.

They equipped the plates on the car and headed back to the office. The rest of lunch eaten. Judy selected between clean clothes, then grabbed her shower gel.

\- Where's the bathroom?

\- There is none. At the other end of the warehouse is a room, there's a water pipe running away. One of them you can see that the new valve is on it, then you get water. Watch out, it's cold.

The bunny groaned, but said nothing, she went to the office. Nick turned on the TV. The old machine creaked heavily and sometimes vibrated the screen, but it was still enjoyable. He scanned the channels and watching the ZNN news. Peter Moosebridge and his colleague spoke of a calm tone, while the background of the two portrait appeared on screens. The fox wasn't surprised, although it wasn't happy. The signal corps spoke publicly arrest warrant from the two of them personally. Judy arson and murder suspected against, Nick was a co-perpetrator. The moose reminded viewers that in no way trying to stop the suspects because they are armed and dangerous. bottom of the screen constantly floated in the text.

\- Murder, this is serious? - drowled a voice from the doorway.

Judy stood in the doorway, fully clothed, though the fur was still very wet. Her eyes filled with anger.

\- Now we can be sure to wanted. I expected something like this.

\- It doesn't pester you up to the news you're like a wanted criminal?

\- Now that you mention it, - rubbing his chin thoughtfully - could have found a better picture of me. In the photo I didn't seem quite handsome.

The bunny nervously blew and rolled her eyes. Her feet nervously tapped the floor. The fox ignored her, he picked clean his clothes and shower. The warehouse was has been getting darker and saw some lying body on a cardboards

\- Huh, who are you? - said in a frightened voice.

\- A caretaker.

\- Detective Nick! Are you here?

\- Yeah, I'll be here for a while Ed. I have some things to do…

The figure sat up and rags his briefed privately, looked at him. A single cat's eye flashed at him. The wildcats chuckled.

\- Don't worry dude, not give you up to the cops.

\- So you've heard about it.

\- Yes, but I don't believe it. Don't come across a nicer mammals, let alone fox.

\- I appreciate Ed, just me and the bunny would need your trust.

\- Seriously, the bunny is here? You know that she hates foxes.

\- I know about her, but now will have to settle for me.

The wildcats hoarsely laughed, as large open his mouth to the fox see all decayed teeth.

\- Well cop, I don't know what you getting into, but I wish you every success.

\- Good night, Ed.

\- Night, Nick.

Homeless lay back into his place and soon fell asleep. Nick went to the small room where the pipe ran along. When he entered, his feet felt the water, which slowly trickled to the floor dug hole. He took off his clothes and threw them in a dry corner. He walked beside the pipe and opened one valve. A broken pipe at high pressure, sprawled burst upon onto the fox by the ice cold water. Nick shivered and hurried to the cleaning themselves. High doses of shower gel pressed his body and then closing the valve thoroughly rubbed himself. Another dose of jet of water he washed the foam. All this took only a few minutes, he wouldn't stand for a long time in cold water. Normally he stand up because of the thick and long fur in the shower for half an hour as well, but those of other conditions. He remembered his home. It was small and run-down, but still more comfortable than this warehouse. The small shower room was enough for a fur dryer. Now just rubbing himself with the used shirt as thoroughly as possible, and repeatedly twisted piece of clothing. When, he felt sufficiently dry and dressed. White shirt and blue pants. It wasn't to his taste, liked the pattern pieces, but he couldn't picky. All clothes remained in his apartment, except for frond shirt, which is now lying on the ground is wet, apple green shirt, beige pants, the two tie and the cover. He didn't go back to his home, it safely monitored. Went back, he checked the sleepers and reassured that they all reliable mammals. Neither of them talked to no money either, even though they would need the money or a bite of food. But the greater honor and good deeds, has never been ungrateful. He climbed the stairs, to the wet shirt reimbursed the metal railing, then went inside.

\- I think Slick, we have a problem.

\- What would it be?

The bunny is showed on the mattress.

\- There is only one bed.

\- Big enough to will fit through both of them - he grinned.

\- Forget it! You'd rather sleep on the floor.

\- Well, the little bunny feel uncomfortable with me?

\- Don't push it, fox! – she muttered.

\- Don't worry, I don't sleep with you. That would be too weird.

Judy raised her eyebrows and waited for him to continue.

\- I'll sleep in the backseat of the car. I can fit in there. - he reached into his pocket and tossed her a key - The office, so no one shouldn't surprise you. Do you get up early?

\- Yes, I'm always above half past five.

\- Good, I can. Tomorrow we breakfast in the morning and going. The sooner we find the diary, the sooner we pull out the our head of the loop.

He stepped out and began to close the door.

\- Hey Slick!

\- Humm?

\- Good night! - smiled at him.

\- You too good night, Carrots!

6


	4. Chapter 4 Diary, canned fish and

Diary, canned fish and stacked trouble

She opened her eyes and saw only darkness. She needs some time before, she could remember where was. She got the mattress and tried to locate the switch with her memory. One chair collided and nearly bumped her nose against the wall, but finally succeeded. The bright light blinded her even more. It took her a few moments to accustomed. She filled the jug of water for herself, drank a little and freshen the face. Out of habit embedded, spread a blanket on the mattress without wrinkles. This also took up the habit in Bunnyburrow. Burrow, the old home. She spoke neither her parents, nor her siblings for years. They didn't come to her and fully understood. All in all, she is just as homeless as a warehouse for lying mammals. In the club building was her apartment, along with all her value. Now only ash and rubble. Consolation only mean one fox. Perhaps the diary manage to unveil the band and made clear their names.

\- And then what will Hopps? Rebuild the club from scratch? Do you work at a factory as a worker. Or go home and become a carrot farmer?

As she told herself neither of these options appealed to her. For years she worked for the club and only just managed to pay the last detail. In the countryside Judy don't already feel well. Too many bad memories in seeing it.

\- _Maybe the old dream, if I tried..._

Expelled from the head of the thought. The bunny never becomes a cop. The past disappointments and the fact that she couldn't trust the police, she utterly hopeless. Fortunately, her thoughts interrupted by a loud knock.

\- Carrots, I hope you awake. I do not want to wait a long time outside.

She walked over to the door and turned the key, well after the audible click, the fox opened the door. Nick smirked, but his eyes were not visible because of dark glasses.

\- Why are you wearing sunglasses in here?

\- Now my eyes are sensitive to sunlight, night vision drawbacks. - he said with half-lie.

As if the bunny had sensed, a lightning-quick movement took off about it. The sight of, she was little surprised.

\- Wow, what happened to you Slick?

\- Caffeine deficit. – said, as he tried to keep his eyes open for the weary - So please the pilots.

Judy didn't give it back to him, the fox didn't press. Instead, he went and researched a little in mini fridge.

\- Already hungry?

\- Later, I eat. Now I'm looking for something to Ed.

\- Ed?

\- The one-eyed wildcat. I'll give him food, and other little things.

\- I've no money and you have no much, what little food there is, you want to give away?

\- Listen Carrots, - his voice was calm - Ed reliable mammal and good buddy. A small gift in exchange for a huge favor, it does.

Soon he took some fruit and then took out the gum from the jacket and even took his gloves as well. He turned the little packages and hurried down the stairs. Judy stood on the stairs at stake and listened.

\- I'm sorry pal, just it is.

\- Orange, you really brought me orange?

\- Uhm, yes, I can't really give anything.

\- Nick, you sly! Three years ago, I didn't eat oranges, it was also rotten! - wildcat cried cheerfully - What do I owe?

\- I have two of my friends, they ought to speak of them with a...

The bunny didn't hear what they were saying more, since moved away, but it seemed there were concrete plans for him. She decided to create some breakfast and prepares for today. If all goes well today acquire the diary. She took out the fridge with some carrots, apples, potatoes and lettuce leaves. The frozen food reserved for later. Found honey on top of the refrigerator, it was so old that has been hard bloc solidified. But the honey doesn't deteriorate, and she can braise the apple with it. Once finished, she cleaned the old cast-iron pan (so hard to make a weapon nor bad). She suddenly thought of something daring and ran down the stairs to the front of the store. The vegetation grew in the wild, no one bothered. Girl from the country, as well-known for the flowers and other plants. Soon she found growing wild lemon grass and wild blueberries. Taken from both and hurried back. She fried potatoes and carrots in oil, some salt and lemon grass to put it. The blueberries thoroughly washed. She was pleased with the results, still hasn't forgotten the passing of many years how to prepare quick meals. Whose have 270 sibling, certainly help her parents had a lot of mouths to feed. With this thought back to childhood, with came the bad memories. She shook herself to get rid of them and focused. The lettuce is washed and picked leaves. After-laid on the table. A few minutes later, Nick appeared.

\- Someone really worked. - he looked down at the table.

\- While you chat with your friend, I've done something useful.

\- If Ed will do what I ask, then it will be useful.

The fox sat down and looked at the offers idle, taking everything, but looking at the suspiciously blueberries?

\- I don't remember anything like I have.

\- Outside, I found wild blueberries.

\- Blueberries, and I didn't know about it!

The fox pounced on fruit and bite heartily. Judy noted herself, that probably the cop is favorite fruit.

Once completed, Nick picked up the hat and glasses. Then, rummaging through his bag of clothes. He pulled a baseball cap. Quick movement pulled the rabbit's head, and a little from the eyes as well.

\- That's you will not be so easily recognizable. Get yourself a shocker, and let's go.

He has done away with the tranq Gun on hips, a swinging shirt covered it beneficial. They went down and got in the car, the warehouse door was open. Nick started three times what the old car running, but the engine worked well.

\- So where? – he asked.

\- The Dune Park. There is a department store, I hid in the safe deposit locker.

\- Okay, and where's the key?

The bunny reached under her shirt, to a certain place and soon took the tiny locker key.

\- The best place.

\- Where else. - he shook his head.

The detective drove slowly through the streets of Sahara Square, often turned off and took a wide berth.

\- Why don't we go straight there?

\- Traffic monitoring cameras. The main streets and small squares are full of them. The side streets have less just than the stores, but I try to avoid them whenever possible. So difficult to find us.

\- You're being too cautious.

\- Because I would like to live in old age, but rather be too cautious.

Judy nodded and looked at the street. She deliberately dropped ears, not to pay attention to pedestrians that a fox sitting next to a bunny. The city seemed quiet and peaceful. Mammals calmly moved toward to their jobs or were accompanied by their child to school. Many mammal have been in front of the cafes or buffets, they drank, ate and talking. For them, life is passed in the same way as in the past year.

\- How peaceful it seems the city. And much ugliness is moving in the shadows.

\- This is the police aim, Hopps. Get out the bad ones from the shadows, but you know it. Therefore, the spectacle we live and work. That the mother take her child to school, dad to work, them happy.

\- Pretty cliche Slick.

\- Cliche or not, that's right. Anyone who wants a good salary or fame, knocking on the wrong door.

Slowly the landscape changed. The location of angular buildings, built of sandstone, rock-like houses and apartments have risen as if they were, would stone desert. Some of the buildings looked as if millennia of wind and water erosion have carved out. Around here usually they lived in the small or medium desert mammals, marsupials and wolves. Half an hour later they reached the Dune Park. The park has been entertainment, the unassuming trees under the canopy anyone could sit and admire the rock sculptures. On the other side of the park is a much more casual shopping center stood out. Completely broke the area's image, white and gray walls and a rectangular shape. Above the glass doors were red lettering in the center address: Dune Centre. In front of the shopping center, car park was a simple gray space. Nick is one of the designated parking lot managed by the car and killed the engine.

\- All right, the plan. - pushed the sunglasses on his forehead - You're going forward I will follow, but several feet away, not to be suspicious that a rabbit and a fox walking side by side. You go to the cabinet and takes out the diary and come back, I'll cover you.

\- Sounds good.

\- Yes, well. Nothing wrong not happen.

So they did. Judy comfortably out of the car and walked toward the entrance. The fox followed after her a little later, but a fair distance. She carefully hid her face to the visor, while keep listening by her ears. Her mind for some scary images come, as passers point out an accusing finger at her, or cry for a policemammal. Fortunately, no one ignored her, no one cared about a bunny. Inside, the building was the same as any single-story store. Across from her were the gateways to the shelf lines, that near it was different sizes shopping baskets and shopping carts were lined up, all mammals need by providing. A little away, equally those were different heights of the cash to the operator, served the rushing out of customers. All this is connected by a foyer, where small shops, newspaper stand and luggage storage lockers seats. This place she paid a nice amount of a security guard to ever hold a cabinet, and give her the key, not only the number. Purposefully she went to the right place, exactly where stood as a security guard working for the skunk, than a month ago. Just wobbling in his chair thoughtfully reading a newspaper.

\- Hello!

\- Good morning ma'am. - waver from the pages - Do you want to pack placed?

The skunk has taken over and looked at the number. He smiled as he nodded, and comes up to the plate door. The key turned and the guard pulled out a package.

\- Here's my lady, as I promised. Everything is alright?

\- Yes, it success. - she smiled - Now I divorced from my husband and now I dare to take the treasure my home. - she lied.

A month ago, she played the shy's crying eyes, preparing to divorce he husband. To save her meager possessions, photographs and tiny trinkets and personal diary, she needed something safe but cheap place. Then the skunk suspiciously opened the package, but actually found a few photos, a few trinkets and a booklet. The rest went smoothly. She was now in the hands of the package. It was about to leave just, when spoke again to the guard.

\- Ma'am, forget something.

\- Really? - Judy stiffened.

\- You paid for two months, but only one passed. - gave her four five-dollar bill - the honor it intends to repay the difference.

\- Very nice. - smiled the bunny of the unexpected possibility.

She took the money, but thinking to one and returned five dollars.

\- This it for himself yet, as a token of discretion.

\- Grateful thanks, I wish you a happy life of the hereafter.

\- Thank you, I hope so.

She waved to him and left satisfied. It isn't only diary, but there have also fifteen dollars. A little well thought out. She was need some little thing. She turned quickly and hurried off of the shelf between the rows. First of all, she bought a new pair of underwear. Not exactly her favorite kind, but it was cheap. Then she packed carrots and coffee. She also felt the lack of caffeine. It was cheap instant coffee, but now the bunny couldn't picky. Then she stopped on the shelf reserved for predators sites. Judy couldn't get it out of her head the fox, quickly threw a few canned goods. On the way back even looked back at the textile department, but it was not enough money of towels. The cashier was some disruption. The sheep a little taken aback when she saw the canned herring. A few awkward seconds passed, the sheep of the her nail pointed to the label. Judy didn't want to answer, just shrugged. Finally, the server is entered into the machine for the price.

\- Nine dollars and fifty.

The bunny quickly placed two five-dollar bill and took the change. When started, she could see another desk Nick, who has taken down a pack of gum. Judy left the building and walked toward the car. Behind her, she heard a muffled clatter of claws. She thought of the fox, but the footsteps getting closer. What would have suspected, the bunny heard an unfamiliar sound.

\- Ma'am can we talk for a minute.

Judy turned around and her heart was in throat. She saw a timber wolf in the blue uniform and shiny badge. A ZPD officer.

\- Yes, officer, how can I help? - muttered, while carefully concealed her face.

\- I would like to ask for your ID if you don't mind.

\- In fact, a little bit in a hurry and I don't want to be late.

\- I promise I'll be fast. - said the wolf neutral tone.

She saw the officer reaches to his belt, where there holding the gun. But the movement stalled, when someone speaks again, the sound is familiar.

\- Heard the lady Wolford, she need to rush. - Nick whispered that they could barely hear.

\- Wilde? - muttered Wolford – I dared to hope, that of the news isn't true.

\- Which means, I'm hanging out of the bunny? Unfortunately yes. Now go.

\- So, what do you do Nick? You shoot me? Tranq dart isn't dangerous or possibly overdosed me?

\- You know me, Mask Master, I'm resourceful. Nicely please colleague, don't do stupid.

\- You're not a cop, just a wanted person.

The wolf paused, when a small blade pressed against his side, he growling grudgingly, but started. The three of us walked to the car, the other mammal don't notice anything. But as soon as Wolford got the car back seat of, Nick shot. Quickly he got behind the wheel. The glasses covered his eyes and it was the same grin on his face, but the tail movements betrayed his nervousness.

\- Get in. - he commanded for bunny.

Judy sat in the passenger seat and buckled his belt. The fox started and left the parking lot. Going on the road he exploded.

\- What the hell did you, rabbit?!

\- Excuse me?

\- It was supposed to go and retrieve the document and don't you go shopping tour.

\- I only bought a few things. – she huffed returned.

\- How? Where did you get the money?

\- I paid the guard of the cabinet, but I took my stuff out earlier. So I got fifteen dollars. I thought we could use a little food, especially you some fish. - retorted, almost shouting.

\- How thoughtful. – he laughed falsely – I melt, if it weren't unveiled.

\- I think at the checkout.

\- Exactly. Bunnies don't buy meat. Wolford at an excellent detective, he smell out any suspicious, if must literally. Already I spotted him in the beginning, but if you haven't bought anything, we could go out without attracting attention. Dumb bunny!

Her anger subsided quickly. It really committed a big mistake. With which their past trouble, it's now even more stacked. She slightly ashamed herself.

\- What will happen to him?

\- I don't know Carrots. - he sighed a much calmer tone - Based on his body size, about an hour pass a sedative effect. When he wakes up, it will be in party. We can't put him out on the stree, still end up with a valiant criminal robbing him or worse. Nor put on the ZPD department of the cameras see everything.

\- So?

\- We'll take it to the warehouse.

\- You show him the hiding place? Out of your mind fox?

\- Great, I'm again just a fox. But I don't have a better idea. We'll go back and loaded him with us. Maybe we can convince.

Judy sat in the chair and stared at the body, which was lying on the mattress. Nick had read the diary. Almost immediately pounced on, as soon as brought up in the timber wolf and the bought stuff. Will soon, Wolford groaned and reluctantly sat up. Even thoughhe was a little dazed but apparently recovered quickly.

\- Where am I?

\- My summer house.

\- Nick, you're stunned me?

\- His bad habit. - she said to him.

\- And now, what are beginning to me?

The fox put down the book and turned to him.

\- I would like to clarify my front, bud. I know that now wanted me and the bunny. But I trust you and maybe, you understand what the situation really is.

\- I guess, I haven't much choice.

\- You are mistaken, if you think you're a prisoner. You're going when you want. The door is open.

\- Oh, he don't even have to get through you. At least you fight about with him as well as me.

\- When you woke up, not thinking clearly. Wolford is sober, after also a barrel of whiskey.

\- You fought a bunny? - his eyebrows pulled together.

\- I stunned, kidnapped and forcibly held here. - there was a smirk on his face - It's all my sins.

\- The first two did to me. I just don't understand how allied with a Canid hater rabbit.

Nick began to tell stories. He said the previous day's briefing and in private conversation Chief Bogo. Then the penetration int the club and inside events. Then he handed the wolf on the diary.

\- That's why we were in the mall. Hopps there hid the document. I'm only just I turned the pages it, but if this is true ... - snapped his fingers irritably.

Judy watched the officer's reaction. Soon the wolf's ears stood up and the tail side to side sweeping the mattress. After a few minutes, he kept the diary in his lap.

\- If that is so, then you need to come with me, Nick.

\- You know and I know that this isn't a solution. The police are currently affected. Maybe this diary will disappear as the only evidence, and send us to jail. A fox cop in jail, you know buddy, how long I can survive?

Judy's nose twitched. This is a serious issue. Cops in the prison wasn't popular among theirs enemies inside paws and hooves.

\- Curare gang would pay a couple of bucks or some of pairs of illicit goods for prisoners, and then me and the bunny ... Eek! - he said, and pushed his tongue limp.

\- I can not argue with that, - nodded the wolf - but then what do you do?

\- Well Buffalo Butts gave me a job. I bring off.

\- He just asked for the document acquisition, not the elimination of the gang.

\- You need the evidence. I can give you. Maybe it, I'm no more policemammal, but I will clarify my name and Judy.

Judy noticed the word. He doesn't call her before. It was the beginning of Judyth the true, but it was very objectively. The fox grin was unbroken, as if it were just for a joke, but his tone is serious. He brings to pass the plan, if need be by himself. It also noted the wolf.

\- If you do detective, will be alone. We can't help.

\- If you didn't put a muzzle on me, has also help.

\- I will not tell on, I know how much you meant to police work. So let's just say even that good luck.

Wolford stood up and squeezed the fox paw. Judy compared the two canine facial features. The fox perpetual grin, while the wolf dull indifference concealed emotions. But his eyes spoke both of their. The officer turned around and went to him.

\- Take care of it. He is sly like a hundred fox, but that's why prone to beyond complicate things.

The door silently shut behind him.

6


End file.
